Into The Future
by The-Fourth-Officer
Summary: Skylar Jones is taken out of her comfort zone when she somehow beams aboard the USS Enterprise. When she finds out she traveled in time to 2258.8 She must adapt to her new life there. Will a certain Doctor help her. BonesxOC *****ON HIATUS******
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Star Trek fan fic , hope you like it._

**Chapter One**

* * *

I hopped in my car and started it up. They old rust bucket groaned as I backed out of the driveway. I really hated this car. I parked in the employees only parking of Joes Diner. I walked inside and got to work. I'm a waitress there and the uniform makes all the men stare at your boobs and your ass, but it's the best job I can find at the moment.

"Skylar finally what took you so long" my best friend yelled over the noise of the customers cheering on a team playing rugby.

"I slept in; I think I broke my alarm"

"That was my alarm; you broke yours two months ago"

"Oh Lexi I'm sorry I'll buy you a new one"

"Don't worry about it". We started our shifts and got the costumers their drinks. I snuck out the back and into the alleyway for some fresh air. The night shift always tears me down, some men can be real jerks, and my ass isn't a car horn someone can honk whenever they like. Lexi joined me seconds later, she light her cigarette and took a puff. She offered me one.

"I quit remember three years this year"

"Oh right sorry, I should quit"

"Yes you should". I started to feel funny like my body was movig but I wasn't.

"Oh my god Skylar are you alright, ya…your disappearing"

"I'm what"

"You're disappearing" she clarified. I looked at my hand; gold stuff was swirling around me in circles.

"Help me Lexi what's going on" I yelled. She screamed and lunged at me as a disappeared. I found myself staring at complete strangers, their faces in shock except one pointy eared person. I froze my mouth open and my green eyes wide. The room I was in looked very futuristic.

"I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise" a man said. He wore a yellow shirt and sat in a chair, looked like he run this place. He ran a hand through his blond hair. Air finally returned to my lungs I opened my mouth and a scream left my lips. Black dots clouded my vision before it went completely dark.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights.

"Lights to 50 percent" man's deep voice said. I looked around to find a man, a totally gorgeous man in a blue shirt holding some weird devise up to my face.

"What the hell is that" I shouted swatting his hands away. People in the room glanced at me.

"A tri recorder, now put your hands down so I can check your blood pressure" he answered.

"Where am I" I asked relaxing into the bed.

"You're in the medical bay on the USS Enterprise" he put the tri recorder down and grabbed some sort of electronic padd.

"What's the USS Enterprise"

"A spaceship"

"A what, you mean we are currently in space flying around like its normal"

"Were part of Starfleet we operate in space" I gapped at him.

"So bones who is the mysterious woman that beamed aboard my ship" Captain Kirk asked walking into the medical bay, a grin on his face.

"Dammit Jim I'm a doctor not a mind reader ask her yourself" he growled. Kirk didn't seem to care. He sat in a chair beside my bed. The pointy eared man followed him.

"May I ask what is your name" the pointy eared person asked. His voice or face showing no emotion, none at all.

"Skylar Jones, what about you"

"I am spock"

"Spock nice name, why do you have pointy ears". Kirk chuckled.

"he's a Vulcan" The doctor said or bones as Kirk called him, I couldn't recognise his accent but if he kept talking ill properly faint or worse agh why do I have to feel this now.

"A Vulcan like alien sort of thing, am I in the future" I gasped. The panel beeped next to me. My heart rate went up and I started to hyperventilate. Bones ran over.

"You need to calm down, nurse chapel pass me a hypo spray, Skylar this is a mild sedative it will calm you down" he said I nodded. He jabbed the thing in my neck, I could feel it working already my breathing slowed down and stared to go back to normal along with my heart rate.

"What year is it"

"2258.8"Spock replied. It was only 2013 two hours ago.

"So I travelled in time, how the hell did I do that"

"We are not sure, the fact that you are here is illogical"

"Illogical I don't get you"

"He means that it's a miracle you got here" Kirk clarified.

"Can I get back?"

"That is highly unlikely" Spock said. I sighed.

"We have prepared a room for you to stay in, it is next to nurse chapels she will show you the way" Kirk said. I looked over to chapel she waved at me. I waved back.

"Well I have to get back to commanding my ship come on Spock we have some work to do" Kirk and Spock left. I kept glancing at Bones as he worked on other patients. He had a deep commanding voice; every time he talked to me I felt shivers run down my spine. His eyes were dark and intense, if I looked at them to long I would get lost in them. God I'm a lovey dovey teenager all-over again.

"You're free to go" bones said walking over." If you feel nauseas, dizzy anything like that come straight back okay"

"Okay" I hopped off the bed. I realised I was in a hospital gown. My clothes were neatly folded at the bottom of my bed.

"Nurse Chapel has just finished her shift when you've changed she'll show you to your room."

"Thanks for everything"

"No problem" he left me to get changed. I put my jersey and mini skirt back on. I held my shoes in my hands. Chapel walked up to me with her work.

"Ready"

"Yes". We left the medical bay and in to the turmoil as she called it. She opened my door and showed me how things worked. I changed the code on my door.

"You look around my size, I'll get the computer to make you some clothes" she smiled.

"Thanks that would be great". We said goodnight and she left. I hopped into bed and let sleep welcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I stared at the clothes Nurse Chapel gave me. It was a dress like all the other women on the ship except it was grey. I put the black boots on and did my red hair up in a ponytail. I took a proper look around the room. Everything is so different. I picked up the Pad left on the table. I searched up what happened in the last two thousand years or so. And a lot had happened. I searched my name up. I found articles from 2013 on my disappearance. I clicked on the video. A news reporter sat behind her desk.

_"Skylar Jones was reported missing two months ago by her friend Lexi Myers. Local police have searched Skylar's apartment but have found no trace of her. Her disappearance has shocked her family. Skylar's mother reported that' my daughter would not run away, or go somewhere without telling us'. Police believe she was taken from the alleyway when her friend Lexi Myers was highly intoxicated"._

I stopped the video seething, Lexi was not intoxicated dipshits. I put the Padd down. I walked over to the screen imbedded in the wall. I picked a movie from my time and started watching it. Love Actually. A knock distracted me from the movie. I opened the door to find a person in a red shirt I didn't know.

"Captain Kirk requests you in the conference room" he said.

"You'll have to show me where it is" I replied. He nodded. I followed him through the ship and into a room. In the room was a long table in the middle and a screen on the wall in front of it. On the screen was a man in a grey and white uniform. Around the table sat Captain Kirk, Bones, Spock, a lady and a man I didn't recognise.

"Skylar Jones this is Admiral Christopher Pike of Starfleet" kirk introduced me to the man on the screen.

"Hello sir" I said. I sat next to the woman in the red dress.

"We are here to address the matter of how Skylar Jones beamed aboard the USS Enterprise" Admiral Pike addressed.

"Mr Scott the engineer tracked the coordinates and Miss Jones did in fact beam from the year 2013" Spock said.

"Aye I did" Mr Scott said.

"The Enterprise passed over a pocket connected with the year 2013"Spock said.

"I was bout to get on fix'n the padds but I hav' lots on me plate, as we passed the pocket the ship picked up her atoms and that brout her ere" Mr Scott said his Scottish accent very strong.

"So it could have been anyone that beamed her, just my luck it was me" I asked.

"Yes we believe so" Kirk answered.

"Can I get back, you could I don't know fly back over the pocket and beam me down"

"We do not know the exact location of the pocket, if we did beaming you down would be highly illogical, your atoms would be separated around space" Spock said in his no emotion routine how he cannot show any emotion is beyond me and scares the shit out of me.

"Captain Kirk and all crew aboard the bridge at the time of Miss Jones's arrival to report to Starfleet command at 0900 hours Wednesday morning" Admiral Pike said.

"Yes sir". The screen went black. Kirk turned to me.

"How are you settling in" he asked.

"Fine everything is just so different I mean we had movies about this stuff you know the future how robots will take over the world or a zombie apocalypse" everyone chuckled.

"Well you can see the world didn't get over taken by robots or everyone turn into zombies" Kirk smirked.

"Yes well yeah" I said. My cheeks grew hot.

"Well I'm off to the mess hall to get me a sandwich" Mr Scott said he got up and left. I liked him.

"Uhura could you show Skylar to the mess hall and then have some girl bonding time" kirk winked at us. Uhura glared at him as he left with Spock and bones.

"How are you" she asked. I was kind of shocked only bones had asked me how I was.

"Okay I guess, how about you"

"Good, I'll show you where the mess hall is come on". She showed me all kinds of way to get there and ways to get to the bridge. We talked about my life in 2013 and how many languages she could speak. She also told me all about Vulcans, so Spocks emotionless face doesn't unnerve me anymore. I knew we would be good friends. She told me stories of Jim Kirk how he's a man whore and the youngest Starfleet captain ever. That amazed me.

"Did you have any boyfriends that you left behind" uhura asked. We were sitting in the mess hall at a table near the back. I could feel most of the crew's eyes on me. Uhura told me to ignore it.

"Nope I'm a single cringle sad isn't it"

"No maybe you'll find a guy here" she said I blushed slightly but she noticed.

"Oh you have, you have a crush don't you'

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, who is it, its Kirk isn't it" she gasped.

"No it's not Kirk"

"Then who"

"it's bones" I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry didn't hear you"

"It's bones alright"

"Dr Leonard McCoy, you like the doctor, oh that's so cute" she squealed.

"So whatever" I shrugged hoping she would just drop the matter.

"Christine come here" Uhura called. Nurse Chapel had just walked in. she walked over to us and sat down on the bench next to me.

"What is it" she asked.

"Skylar likes McCoy"

"You do, oh that's so cute" she smiled.

"I know that's what I said" Uhura chuckled.

"Okay guys it's not that big of a deal, anyway I heard that you're going out with Spock" I said changing the subject

"She is and they are so cute together, I wish I had a man" Christine zooned out. I looked at uhura she just shook her head and went back to her salad.

I wandered around the ship, I was supposed to report to McCoy for a check-up but I knew Chapel would be there giving me those looks so I just wandered aimlessly around the Enterprise. I meet all kinds of people. More engineers, security, science officers in their labs. Half of the stuff they talked about sounded like gibberish to be, but they were understanding and I listened anyway. I headed to the bridge, I actually hadn't been there properly so might as well check it out. The turmoil doors opened.

"Can I come aboard the bridge captain" I asked mock saluting him.

"Permission granted" he said. I walked in and stared out at space. I watched the stares fly past us.

"That's space, I can see space, holy shit that's fucking space" I whispered. A few crew members heard me and chuckled.

"Med Bay to Bridge" Bones voice rang out in the bridge.

"Kirk here, what is it bones"

"Skylar is supposed to be down here, tell her to get her ass down here I have other patients waiting" he grumbled. The noise of patients complaining could be heard in the background. Kirk looked at me.

"I'm not here" I whispered to Kirk.

"I haven't seen her bones, I'll send Uhura out to look for her" I could her bones grunt.

"Spock I now you can't lie is Skylar there" bones asked. That sneaky bugger.

"Yes she is Dr McCoy"

"Spock" Kirk said.

"Vulcans cannot lie captain"

"Hi" I said shyly, sad I got caught.

"Down to medical bay" he said.

"Fine I'm coming" I sighed. I waved bye to Kirk, Uhura and Spock and hopped in the turmoil. I made my way down to the medical wing, walking as slow as I could. It's not that I didn't want to see him I did it's just I would make a fool of myself and I hate it when I do that. I walked in. Dr McCoy was treating another patient giving him a hypospray. He saw me come in and nodded towards an empty bed. I sat on it and waited for him to finish up with his other patient.

"You're as bad as Jim you know" bones said as he walked over. He grabbed the Tricorder and took down the readings.

"I just don't like check-ups and anyway I'm fine no dizziness, fainting spells nausea, nothing I do have a headache though" I said. I smiled at him and He returned one faintly.

"Good, do you get motion sickness" he asked.

"No"

"I do" he grumbled. I chuckled. He gave me a hypospray for the headache. I thanked him and left. Chapel left with me.

"Did you see the way he looked at you" she giggled.

"Were you watching bones and I the whole time" I asked.

"So maybe I was, nut did you see"

"Yes he was looking at me like he looks at any of his other patients"

"No I can see it in his eyes he likes you". I stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing people to walk around Christine and me.

"Why would he like me?"

"Because you are one beautiful woman" I blushed hard.

"Thanks".

"I'm going to talk to him" she announced.

"No you won't"

"Don't worry it will be fine" she reassured me. I don't think I can change her mind. And secretly I don't think I want her to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It's been a week since I first arrived on the ship. I followed Christine and bones around. They started teaching me stuff about medicine in this day and age since I had nothing else to do.

I wore a blue dress and black boots now, even though I'm not a qualified nurse, I think I got the hang of things, I'm still learning so many things every day.

"Hey, do you want to go to the poker game tonight, it's a tradition really" Uhura asked. We sat at a table in the mess hall.

"I can't play poker"

"You can- oh this is bad. You're coming with me right now" she gasped. We stood up from the table and she dragged me to the bridge.

"Captain, could you spare a few minutes to an hour" Uhura asked.

"Why"

"Skylar doesn't know how to play poker; I thought you could teach her"

"You don't know how to play poker" he asked in disbelief. I shook my head.

"I could teach her keptian" Chekov said. He turned around in his chair. He had a small smile on his young face.

"alright, but be back in an hour or so, I don't want Admiral pike finding out I let my crew take breaks to teach people how to play poker" we nodded and I followed Chekov to an empty board room. He pulled out a pack of cards. It took me a while but I finally got the hang of it. Chekov was actually really good a teaching me.

I let him return to his shift. I headed to my room and grabbed the padd. I searched up Lexi Myers; I wanted to see how her life turned out. I hope it was good. I saw an article on her. I opened it up and started reading.

_'Lexi Myers was born on the 5th of May 1988. At a young age she often read and wrote stories, earning top makes in her class. When she turned 20, Lexi got a job as a bartender working to pay off her rent. She worked there with her best friend Skylar Jones who went missing on September the 18th 2013. Her disappearance shocked Lexi to the core. Lexi spent a year in Benningtion house. During her time there she wrote a book, she later published and named 'Where is she now'. The book was voted a bestseller in 2014 and number 1 on the US book charts. Lexi went on writing more bestsellers and becoming one of the most well-known authors of the century. She died at age 91 on the 6th of August 2079, a few days before her last book was released 'Never Forget Me'._

Wow she became authors of the century; I have to read her first book 'Where Is She Now'. I'm just glad she had a good life; I hope she didn't grieve to long. I didn't notice I had tears spilling over my eyes. A knock at my door interrupted my train of thought. I wiped my eyes and opened the door. Dr McCoy stood on the other side.

"Are you okay" he asked noticing the tears.

"Yeah I'm fine, is there something you wanted" Bones was about to answer when the ship came to a sudden stop. Everyone and everything flew forwards. I fell on top of bones and we went crashing to the floor. He automatically wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry, did I hurt you" I asked. I hopped off him.

"I've been in worse darlin". He replied. I helped him up.

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine"

"I need to get to the med bay" he said. He ran off to the med bay. I followed.

The Medical bay was full of crew members with nasty cuts, bruises, broken arms and legs.

"Bridge to Med Bay, bones" kirks voice rang out over the chaos.

"What" bones yelled. He was busy trying to get a red shirt to lie down so he could examine him. Other medical staff examined crew members. I helped nurse chapel.

"How does it look down there" Kirk asked.

"Broken bones, cuts, bruise nothing I can't fix and no surgeries" bones replied.

"Good whe-"Kirk was cut off by another voice on the bridge. It was uhura.

"Were being hailed captain"

"Got to go bones" the conn went silent.

"Hailed, what does that mean? "I asked Christine.

"Another ship is contacting us, whether it had good intentions or not, I have no idea".

It took hours for the crew members to be dealt with and sent on their way. I sat on a wheelie chair at Christine's desk. I looked over the files sitting there. I didn't mean to they were there and I couldn't help myself. I kept glancing at Leonard, he was in his office. I could see him through the open blinds. He had a brandy I think in his hand.

Captain Kirk walked into the Med Bay followed by Spock. He spotted me and walked over.

"Are you alright"

"Just dandy what happened"

"An enemy ship opened fire on us, we are currently being held by some Romulins , where's bones"

"In his office"" I pointed behind me. They walked into the office and shut the door behind them. An enemy ship is out there right now threating to fire upon us if we don't do what they say great. I just love space. Bones, Spock and Kirk marched out of the office.

"Sky tell nurse chapel I'm part of the party beaming over to the other ship, she's in charge" Behind him kirk chuckled.

"Okay, see you soon then" I asked. He nodded and they left. I don't think he realised he made a nickname for me yay.

"Christine, you're in charge of the Medical bay, McCoy's is going with Kirk to the other ship" I yelled out. My voice echoed through the med bay.

"Alright" I heard her response. I headed to the Bridge. Sulu sat in the captain's chair. The life signs of Bones, kirk, Spock and a few other red shirts were up on the screen. The prospect of McCoy dying haunted me, what if I never get to see him again, kiss him, tell him I love him. Whoa where did love come from? I shook my head. I focused on all their life signs and stood next to Uhura.

"What do they want" I asked her.

"we have no idea, they asked for some higher ranking officers to come aboard, obviously Kirk wasn't going to let that happen, but they threatened the life of everyone on board so they went" she sighed.

"He's a good man really" I whispered.

"Yeah he is" uhura agreed.

The life signs of a red shirt were terminated. That's when hell broke loose.

"Lock on to the captain, doctor and spock quickly" Sulu shouted. I started panicking, silently though. Chekov beamed them all back, the ship shock. We were being hit. Lights started going out.

"Shield at 10%" Sulu's replacement said.

"Go somewhere safe" Uhura said. I took the turmoil off the bridge and started walking down the hallway when Kirk, Spock and bones ran past me. Bones stopped to hug me.

"Why would you go over there" I asked.

"We had no choice, I'm glad you're alright"

"So am I" I chuckled.

"I have to go" he said he let go of me and started walking away when I thought came into my head. I pulled on his arm and brought his lips to mine. It was quick but full of passion.

"Go on" I said. He ran off and I ran towards the medical bay. A phaser hit the side of the ship, knocking everyone around. I fell into the wall and some rubble fell on top of me trapping me.

Black dots clouded my vision till I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I opened my eyes and rubble still covered me. I tried moving but my leg was trapped.

"Hello anyone there" I yelled.

"Ello" someone answered.

"Mr Scott is that you" I asked. I could hardly see.

"Aye lass are you hurt"

"My legs stuck what about you"

"I think me shoulder is dislocated I think" he said.

"Do you think someone will find us?"

"Yes lass they will". We lay in silence for half an hour, only the sound of sirens going off filled it.

"Mr Scott"

"Call me scotty lass"

"Okay then, scotty how long have you been on the enterprise" I asked. I was curious; he wasn't recruited like the others I heard.

"It's aye long story"

"We might be here awhile" I replied. Scotty retold his tale from losing the beagle, to Spock beating up Kirk. Listening to Scotty's voice was good, just to know someone else is there with me and I'm not all on my own. I started to think about Leonard, what if I die here, I kissed him then I die that would suck, wouldn't it. Such a life I have, I'm hopeless at relationships. My last relationship lased an hour and that was in primary.

"Hey Scotty, stay awake"

"m'tired"

"I know come on, someone will be here soon".

"Hello is anyone there" I heard someone yell. My heart leapt for joy.

"Over here, scotty someone's here, Scotty" I yelled. I heard Scotty groan in pain.

"Hang on we'll get you out are you hurt"

"Yes, my leg is stuck, and Scotty's shoulder might be dislocated, hurry please" I yelled.

The men started removing the rubble. The light started to shine through the cracks; I squinted and breathed the fresh air. They pulled Scotty and I out, two men helped us down to sick bay, while the others stayed behind to clean up and fix what broke.

McCoy was running around patient beds with hypospray and his tricorder. I lay on a bed, my leg was swollen, purplish blue and a bit of bone stick out of the skin. When I looked at it I freaked out. I could feel the pain, the adrenaline wore of and it was as painful as an elephant sitting on top of you. Christine saw me first, she ran over in a heartbeat.

"What happened, are you okay" she asked.

"My leg hurts like really hurts" I gasped. Tears were spilling out my eyes.

"Oh, Dr McCoy over here" she yelled. Bones ran over.

"Sky what happened" he got to work on my leg.

"Something fell on scotty and me". Leonard mended the bruises and reset the bone; I fainted from the pain at one point.

I woke to pain, it wasn't as bad anymore but my leg still hurt. I looked down at it, bones put a splint on it and it looked a hell of a lot better. Leonard was sitting in a chair beside the bed, his head rolled to the side asleep. He looked peaceful as he slept. I decided against waking him. I hopped out of the bed, gave bones a kiss on the forehead and limped towards my room. I grabbed the padd and searched for some online books. I finally found 'Where Is She Now' and started reading. A chapter in I knew it was about me, the quotes made me cry. It's weird a few weeks ago I saw her young and alive now she's been dead for 2 thousand years give or take. I finished the story and went to the mess hall. I made two sandwiches, one for me the other for Scotty. I went back to the med bay. Scotty was tinkering with something while lying in bed. Leonard was still asleep. I took the chair beside Scotty's bed.

"Ello lass what brings you 'ere" he asked.

"Sandwiches" I asked. I passed a plate to him.

"Ank ya lass, no good food in here" he chuckled. We talked about the Enterprise and his work. We also had an awkward convocation on, if bones and I are going out. That didn't last long. Bones woke up and discovered I wasn't in bed.

"Skylar, you should be in bed, your leg hasn't fully healed" he said walking over to Scotty and I.

"I'm fine bones, really" he sighed and dragged a hand over his face.

"Come on" he asked.

"If it makes you feel better" I replied. I limped over to my bed and hopped back in.

"I only ask this because I care about you" he said. I blushed as he walked away to look after his other patients. Uhura walked through the doors to the med bag.

"Uhura" I shouted.

"Hey, how are you"

"Better, Leonard is keeping me here under supervision" I said.

"So its Leonard now, when did you get to a first name basis" she asked.

"Since I kissed him and he said he cared for me"

"You what, when did this happen and why didn't you tell me sooner"

"Whoa calm down, I kissed him before I got trapped okay that's why I didn't tell you"

"So you're not just holding out on me"

"No I'm not" I chuckled.

Soon after Uhura sat down, kirk came in followed by Spock, Chekov and Sulu.

"Why is everybody crowding my med bay" bones shouted.

"Why Bones have you forgotten tonight's poker night, since Scotty and Skylar are in here we brought the party here" Kirk said a smirk playing at his lips. Dr McCoy sighed and complied. They pushed Scotty's and my bed together extra chairs and a table was brought over and Kirk set the game up.

I paired up with Scotty and we were kicking everybody's asses. The game ended when Scotty and I were both a hundred dollars richer. I'm getting good at poker.

"Has anyone got a story" Sulu asked.

"What about you Skylar, from 2013 have any interesting stories" Kirk asked.

"Let me think, I have a few from high school, a few from the bar I worked at"

"Tell us about your family" Bones asked.

"Alright, I used to live in a batch on the beach front, wetsuits hung from the veranda outside, surf boards lying out on the grass in front of the house. All my family members were surfers, even I surfed. I had dreams to go pro once. But reality kicked in and I had to go to work. My mother was battling cancer around the time I beamed here, when she was diagnosed with stage 2 lung cancer, we all stopped surfing we were all just too busy making money to pay the hospital bills and power bills. I could cope with men staring at my ass and down my top if it meant my mum was getting better. Lexi was my best friend; she worked with me at the bar. I found out a while ago she had a great life; she became an author, a bestselling author. I didn't have any boyfriends, after I slapped a costumer at the bar men didn't really talk to me". Everyone chuckled at the last bit.

"Sorry guys that brought the mood down" I said.

"Don't worry, I think it's time to sleep anyway" Sulu said.

"Yes get out of my med bay" bones growled. Everyone left. Scotty was asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Good night sky" McCoy said, his kissed my forehead.

"Could you stay with me?"

"Okay" he climbed on the bed behind me and pulled me to him, wrapping arms protectively around my waist. Bones breath was cool on my neck, sending shivers up my spine. I fell asleep knowing he was there for me.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

I was out of the Med bay in no time. Scotty got straight to work on the enterprise once he was out. We are currently stuck in orbit around an unknown planet while the ship is fixed. Kirk is currently leading a landing party that Spock, Bones, Uhura and some red shirts have beamed down. Me, I'm bored out of my mind. I've read most of the books Lexi has written. I have one more her last one. I sat in my quarters watching some movies. There's like a thousand I've missed out on. And I recently watched a movie with one of my classmates in it. Clara Thyme the class bitch, she was a bully, cant deny she was pretty.

My communicator beeped. I opened it.

"Skylar" I said.

"It's Christine come down to medical bay quickly" she asked. She sounded really happy.

"Be right there" I shut the communicator and left it on the table. I opened the doors and headed down to the medical bay.

Christine sat on her chair behind her desk, slightly dazed. I ran over and waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hey Christine are you alright"

"Absolutely fine, just wonderful" she smiled.

"What is it you wanted me here for" I asked. I kneeled in front of her. She thrust her hand in my face, that's when I noticed the silver engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh my god, Christine how did this happen" I squealed.

"Well I've been dating Montgomery for a while and he asked me out of the blue and I said yes"

"Montgomery" I asked.

"Scotty"

"No way, why didn't you tell me you were dating scotty, I told you I liked Leonard" I said, I was actually felling quite sad she didn't trust me enough to tell me.

"You like bones" a voice said from behind. I turned around to see Kirk standing there with Bones. Kirk had a smirk on his face.

"Not now, so why didn't you tell me"

"It's not that I didn't want to" she argued.

"Tell you what" kirk asked.

"Jim leave them alone" bones grumbled. He pulled Kirk towards a bed and plonked him down on it. I looked back to Christine and gave her a questioning glare.

"I didn't know what you would think of me"

"I would think it was fine, I mean I don't care who you love as long as they are a good person and Scotty is"

"My parents didn't approve

"So you assumed I wouldn't approve". I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, whens the wedding, what dress, details woman"

"Here I'll show you". Christine cheered up, smiling brightly as she showed me all the wedding details on her padd. We spent an hour talking about what colour white the dress should be while bones and Kirk looked at us with 'what the fuck' looks plastered all over their faces. It looked quite sexy on Leonards face.

The wedding is planned to take place a couple of days after the enterprise heads home to earth. Which is happening in a few weeks? I'm actually really nervous, how different is earth now, are the states still named the same of have different names now. Will they have to leave me behind on earth when they leave again? Kirk hasn't stopped teasing and pestering me since he found out I liked McCoy and he likes me. Being the kind of person he is, he's trying to get us to go on a date.

I sat at a table in the mess hall; it was nearly empty there were a few red shirts floating around. I looked at the time. 3am, no wonder there's no one around. I nursed a cup of coffee in my hands. I shouldn't be drinking coffee at this time of morning I guess but I couldn't sleep and I couldn't figure out how to make hot chocolate. Bones walked in and I ducked under the table, hiding from his sight, if he caught me I would be in trouble and hear his speech about needing more rest, and it's not healthy to have coffee at this time. I was screwed when he sat down a couple of tables away. I went through every escape option I could think of. Make a distraction, get him to look the other way then ran out the door. Face him, wait till he leaves.

"Aye, Skylar what are ye doing under the table" Scotty asked. I jumped and hit my head on the table.

"Don't sneak up on me" I shouted. I got out from under the table rubbing my head.

"Sorry lass, but why" he asked.

"I dropped my ah…communicator on the ground, got it now" I said showing him it.

"Not broken I can fix it if you like'

"No, I think it's fine thank you Scotty"

"No problem lass" he walked away. I looked at Leonard. He just smiled slightly. I walked over to his table and sat across from him.

"you're not mad" I asked.

"Why would I be"

"I've had like three cups of coffee in the hour and i haven't slept a wink"

"I'm currently debating if I should sedate you, sky you need your rest"

"I know I just couldn't sleep, my body wouldn't let me"

"I have something that might work" he said. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Wait what are you doing up" I smiled.

"Just got out of surgery"

"Oh, is the person okay"

"There fine"

"Good, you need your sleep as well" he chuckled and nodded. I smiled. We sat in silence, just the faint sound of other people chatting filled the air.

"Would you like to come to my quarters tonight for dinner" he asked. He looked my straight in the eyes.

"I would love to, so were going on our first date,"

"Don't tell Kirk, we'll never hear the end of it" he said. I chuckled. We finished our coffees. Leonard walked me to my quarters. I punched the code in.

"Want to come in" I asked.

"This whole relationship is going backwards" he said.

"Yeah I'm no expert in relationships" I lay down on the bed and signalled for him to do so as well. He took off his boots and lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Sleep now" he whispered. I closed my eyes. Bones breathing evened out, he falls asleep fast. I fell asleep shortly after.

News travels fast throughout the crew, the moment I walked out of my quarters Kirk bounded up to me, grinning as big as his mouth would let him. Lucky Leonard left early.

"So you're going on a date with Dr McCoy tonight" he stated.

"Yes I am who told you"

"Doesn't matter, so what's happening". Uhura and Christine stalked up behind kirk and stood beside him.

"Why didn't you tell us" Uhura asked.

"I haven't had a chance"

"But you were going to tell us right"

"Yes I was" they stared me down.

"Fine I wasn't going to tell you until it was over" I confessed. They glared at me.

"Christine's engaged" I said quickly. They diverted their attention to Christine who was blushing. I ran as soon as I could, I heard Christine running after me.

"Sorry" I yelled.

"No problem, but Uhura wants details now" she yelled back. We continued to run throughout the hallways of the enterprise. Uhura and Kirk ran after us. When we ran past Spock we knew we were safe. We stopped running and turned around to see Uhura and Kirk explaining to Spock why they were running while blushing. We chuckled to ourselves and headed to the medical bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I spent the rest of the day avoiding the Captain and Uhura. It was harder than I thought but bones let me hide in his office when Kirk came in. He also threated to hypo his ass if he didn't stop annoying him. Kirk ran out of the med bay faster than the speed of light.

I sat with Christine behind her desk. We were planning her wedding. Scotty sat on the opposite side with wicket.

"What sort of cake do you want" I asked.

"Ah cake" Scotty answered.

"Don't worry about it Scotty, go back to your ship?" Christine said.

"Are ye sure"

"We are sure". Scotty kissed Christine before leaving the sick bay with wicket. Christine and I turned back to the padd.

"Flowers McCoy you could help us you've done this before" she said.

"What" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry bones" she said, noticing tension in the room.

I sat on my bed in my quarters, my head in my hands. Uhura and Christine were taking apart my closet, looking for something I could wear. I was going to be late at this speed. Leonard told me to meet him in his quarters at 7 o'clock and it was 6:40 at the moment.

"This one" Christine asked. She held up a black dress. It had a low neck line and stopped above the knees.

"I gave you that one" Uhura said. I nodded.

"This one it is then" Christine said. I changed into the dress, put on the black boots, Christine did my make-up and Uhura just waited by the door.

"You're ready, go get em" She said. I chuckled and headed to Bones quarters. They were close to the sick bay. It was good really. I stood outside Leonard's door. I hesitated before pressing the buzzer thing. The doors swished open. Leonard stood there with a smile on his face.

"Hello" I said.

"Come on in" I followed him in. Music was playing in the background. On the table were two glasses of wine and a plate full of salad and chicken.

"The best I could get sorry, the replicater is having troubles" he said. He pulled my chair out for me. I sat in it and he sat in his.

"No its fine, I like it simple"

"Good, how are you today, Kirk not harassing you"

"Kirks fine, what did Christine mean when she said you've done the whole flower thing" I asked. Bones froze.

"I was married before I enlisted into Starfleet"

"You were married, when were you going to tell me" my eyes narrowed at him.

"Actually it completely left my mind"

"You forgot you were married"

"We divorced many years ago, that's why I enlisted in Starfleet, she took the whole dam planet" I chuckled.

"What's funny" he asked.

"You're ex-wife took the whole planet really" I asked.

"It felt like it" he mumbled.

"Sorry, now shall we eat I'm starving". We dug in, having a few to many wines. We sat on the couch, his arm around my waist; I had my head on his shoulder. We talked for hours about anything and everything. A song came on 'Jesus, take the wheel' and bones got up. He held out his hand for me to take.

"Care to dance darlin" he asked. I slid my hand into his; he pulled me to his chest. My arms rested on his shoulders and his head. Bones arms wrapped around my waist and we swayed from side to side. The music filled the room.

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention,

She was going way too fast.

Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass,

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes,

She didn't even have time to cry,

She was so scared,

She threw her hands up in the air.

I rested my head against his forehead and closed my eyes, listening to the music.

Jesus take the wheel,

Take it from my hands,

Cause I can't do this on my own,

I'm letting go,

So give me one more chance,

Save me from this road I'm on,

Jesus take the wheel.

Leonard lay me down on his bed, he was about to climb in next to me. I pulled him on top of me and kissed him, my hands exploring his chest. He broke the kiss.

"Are you sure" he asked, he had a lustful glint in his eyes as well as love. I nodded. He latched his lips on mine.

I woke to the smell of sweat. Well the smell of sex. I was still naked and half hanging out of bones bed, his arm draped over me so I wouldn't fall. I turned to look at bones; his mouth was slightly open, bits of his hair hanging down in front of his eyes. He looked younger, more peaceful and not stressed. I closed my eyes and cuddled into him falling back asleep.

The enterprise was scheduled to dock into control in two days. Admiral Pike contacted Kirk yesterday. I am to meet up with him and explain how I got there properly so it can go on record. And Christine and Scotty's wedding is in four days. She asked me to be one of her bridesmaids I'm really excited.

Jesus take the wheel,

Take it from my hands,

Cause I can't do this on my own,

I'm letting go,

So give me one more chance,

Save me from this road I'm on,

Jesus take the wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating for like ages I just started back at school and getting credits for NCEA is a bitch. here's a new chapter sorry its quite short hope you like it 3**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Uhura, Christine and I were all huddled around the padd in my quarters looking at wedding dresses. Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu and Spock were playing poker and drinking down in engineering, properly near the warp core so Scotty can look after it. Christine had already picked out the bridesmaid dresses. They were knee length and light pink. The neck line was low and it will hug our curves. Tonight is sort of like a pre-hens and bachelor night.

"We need alcohol, I've run out" Christine whined. Uhura and I chuckled.

"I can get some" uhura said.

"No she needs someone with descriptive opinions on the dresses, my yes's and awesome aren't working. I'll get the alcohol" I said. They nodded. I left my quarters in search of some good whiskey, bourbon, beer, wine, gin anything. I went straight to Leonard's office first and checked his special cupboard. It was empty. I groaned in frustration.

"Miller where is your alcohol supply" I yelled. A nurse shuffled in fear clear on her face. She liked McCoy; I noticed her pining after him. And I keep giving her dirty looks. I know I'm mean.

"I don't have any"

"Fine" I hissed. I stomped down to the engineering deck. People parted like the red sea. I need my alcohol. Kirk, Scotty, Spock, McCoy, Sulu and Chekov sat around a table. A few bottles full sat on there. Playing cards were strewn everywhere, Sulu and Chekov were giggling to themselves. They were all pissed. I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys night only" Kirk said nearly toppling off his chair.

"Just here for some whiskey, got any"

"And if we did" Leonard smirked. He wasn't as drunk as the others.

"please I'm dying here" I pleaded.

"How many bottles" he asked.

"Don't bonzes they'll all mine" Kirk slurred, and then passed out head first into the table. Chekov and Sulu cracked up. Scotty took another swig of his bottle. Spock looked right out of place.

"Two bottles" I asked.

"Fine, here" he passed over two bottles of bourbon.

"Thank-you so much, bye" I kissed him briefly on the lips and left. My mission is complete.

I headed back to my quarters. Christine was passed out on my couch. Uhura was singing a song in another language at the top of her voice, words slurring together.

"More bourbon, want some" I asked.

"Yes". I passed her a bottle; she opened it and took a swig. I followed suit. Uhura turned the music up really loud and we danced the night away. The beat pounding in our ears.

I staggered into the medical bay, the lights blinded me and small noises hurt my ears like a bitch and don't get me started on the headache. I caught Leonard's eye, now I'm in for it. I ducked into his office as a red shirt asked him for help. I sat on his desk head in my hands.

"Here this will clear your hangover" bones said. He gave me a hypospray. I gasped as it went into my neck. My headache started clearing up, and the lights didn't sting my eyes so much.

"Now how do you feel?"

"Better, thanks. Did you have fun last night?"

"I did, I don't think Spock did though"

"Poor guy"

"We are docking into the space dock tomorrow" he said.

"I know, and then let's spend the day together" I asked, I jumped of his desk and wrapped my arms around him, burring my head in his neck.

"I have to work today, but I promise we'll have dinner tonight"

"Okay, your rooms or mine"

"I don't mind-"

"Dr McCoy your needed" Miller said. She smirked at me. I sighed.

"I have to go, could you find Christine for me"

"I can, bye" he kissed me and went to go help his patient.


	8. AU Note(Sorry)

**Authors note**

Sorry guy's, school work taking over, don't you hate that. Currently I'm failing school so I've had to keep my head in the game more but I really want to get back to the story so any ideas on what Christine and Scotty's wedding should be like pm me, and on another note if anyone wants to do a collab story I would love to do one with someone.

~PairOfWings~


End file.
